MY life
by Life's hard
Summary: "Soon, boy when the time comes, you will face me." A story about John, a teen who went from his boring life into an adventure. He will seek love and friendship, but can he protect them? FIRST FANFICTION, critisisam is welcome and there will be a sequel. Sorry for mistakes, English isn t my native language. Enjoy!


MY life

Chapter 1 John POV:

„John dinner!" John: „OK mum!" dammit how will I tell her i got an F today crap this isn`t my day. As I was coming downstairs I heard something in the basement: "Mom BRB I`m going to check something" Mum: „Whaaaat!" John „I said BE RIGHT BACK!" crap I forgot she doesn`t understand those words" when I came in the basement I was shoked. I saw somekind of portal and some guy with buesniss suit and blue skin was beside it chanting some words: „Seriously this isn`t my day" when he saw me he immediately cast some kind of spell on me and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was on the floor and he was staring at me. Then he smiled and said: „hey John" I was shocked when he call me by my name „How do you know me" he just smirked and said „OH dear boy, my name is Hunson Abadeer I know everything about you, you`re a misfit just like I was so I have a plan for you"

I was like WTF who is this guy I`m not scared of him, I`m not scared of anything after the accident...

1 year earlier

I was coming home from school when I saw a black hole on my backyard. I didn`t think much of it till I opened my front door. There was blood all over the place, even on the celling. I was terrified when I saw my dad, hanging from the celling with his guts opened and on the floor. I almost puked but when I heard someone laughing from the corner of the room I realised it was a person who killed him. He called himself The Lich then he told me something I will never forget: „Listen to me child, you will grow strong and powerful and when you do then come and face me!" he then laughed in my face and disapeared. When he left, I didn`t cry at all. I sweared that I will avenge my dad one day. After my mum and police came they were all shoked to see me beside my dad holding him in my hands. After that we moved from Los Angeles to Chicago.

Flashback end

„Hey John listen to me, you will have a chance to avenge your father" after he said that I got of the floor and I was about to punch him, but he stopped me before I could lay a punch: „Who are you what do you want from me, where is my mum is she ok!" he said: „Listen John I was a friend with your father, that lich guy, he was your dad best friend but he was jelaous because he had a better life than him so he discovered somekind of ancient power and killed your dad. But your father was a great man, his hearth was pure as light itself, but now that he is dead, you must help us John, YOU are the chosen one who will lead an army against the Lich and save us" I was confused: "who is this us you are talking about." Hunson: „Oooh my dear boy, I have much to show you" John: „Ok I`ll do it but what about my mum and my friends" Hunson: „Oh that, I erased their memories of you." John: „I hope that`s for the best, now c`mon are we going or what!" Hunson: „Yes we are John, yes we are." As they went to the portal something evil was lurking: „Good he is preparing, good luck boy, you will need it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chapter 2

John POV:

As we passsed the portal I saw the most beautiful scene in the world. Hunson was behind me as we stood on a giant mountain overlooking the entire land. There was come kind of pink castle, a ice castle, flame castle and a very large treehouse in the centar of the grass fields. Hunson: „Hey John this is where you will be living until you turn 18." Behind me was a small rock house with a garden and somekind of training ground John: „What are we going to train?" he answered: „You!" I would be lying if I said I wasn`t exited like a little girl.

For the next 2 years I have trained with the best swordsman`s in this world. I became stronger, better coordinated and more sexier. I spent a week alone in a forest with nothing but my knife. Now I can survive without almost anything. When we finished training my body we moved on my mind. Hunson told me about this land called Ooo, the Mushroom war that destroyed it, the famous Candy kingdom and her beautiful princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, then he told me about his rule Nightospere and his daughter Marceline the Vampire Queen, her story about a man who was with her all the time, Simon Petrikov, who was the ruler of the Ice kingdom and her husband Finn the human who was the greatest adventurer and Ooo`s best hero, but he had to retire because he had a daughter on the way,but that doesn`t mean he isn`t going to help anyone who is in trouble. When Hunson left her, Simon took care of her, but now she is living in a cave with Finn and their 1 year old daughter Roseline in a cave near the Grasslands. Also there is a big treefort where Jake the dog, Finn` adoptive brother, lives with his wife Lady Rainicorn and his five little kids. He and Finn were both famous for their heroic actions across all Ooo. Then he told me about the flame kingdom and a beautiful Flame princess, ruler of the kingdom. After her dad imprisoned her in a lamp she trained and eventully escaped and later replaced her dad, the Flame king. Hunson told me she needs the most help of all other kingdoms, because she is alone and emotionaly unstable and I was going to help her, but also protect her with my life. Hunson told me about all other kingdoms and their princesses and all other stuff. He taught me how to think fast on my feet, because there are plenty evil stuff going around here. After he was done with my mind, he went on my soul. He taught me how to meditate, basic elemental powers and how to keep my cool at any time. He also gave me a spellbook which I read every night until I fall asleep. After painfull 2 years I was ready to be a new hero and to protect other kingdoms at all costs.

Hunson „You are a good fighter and a good man. I want you to have this." He gave me some clothes that were black, a lot of gold coins and two double edged swords who can assemble into one. John „ Hunson please you didn`t have to I can manage without this." Hunson „ Look John, my daughter won`t speak to me for what I`ve done. I`m not a bad man and I want you to see it." John „How about you introduce me to the kingdoms and then we can go to Marceline`s place is that ok." Hunson „Thank you John, that would be awesome but first lets celebrate!" that night we drank and I thought i would make a difference here, but I was nervous to meet other people here, especialy Flame princess and Princess Bubblegum.

Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum POV:

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ SLAM! „Stupid alarm, oh well I better take a shower." as I was getting of my bed Peppermint Butler came: „My liege, good morning, did you sleep well?" PB: „Yes I did PepBut do you need anything?" PepBut: „MY liege, Hunson Abadeer is coming tommorow for a visit and he is bringing a special guest with him." PB: „oh, it`s a little un unusual for Hunson to visit, but do you know who the guest is?" PepBut: „No, my liege, but for the past 2 years I`ve seen some activity on the mountain on the north." PB: „Why wasn`t I informed before?" PepBut: „ Sorry my liege, I thought it was just some trolls, do you want me to send some banana guards to investigate?" PB: „No, I will go after breakfast. Can you take care of Candy kingdom for me while I go out for a walk." PepBut: „Yes, my liege."

As I ate, I called Morrow and went for the mountain. When I landed on the top, I saw a little rock house with a garden and a field with a lot of practise dummies. As I was about to knock, someone grabbed me and hit me as all went dark.

When I woke up, I heard someone laughing: ?: „HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, we are going to have some fun with you princess HAHAHAHAHA" PB: „Who are you, do you know who I am peasants, you will rot in a dungeon when someone finds me." ?: „We are blackrock bandits, but that`s the thing princess, no one will find you, now let`s have some fun with you HAHAHHAHA" as I was waiting my doom, I heard someone attacking these bandits. Some guy in all black with a hood on showed up and saved me. When they were all dead he untied me and said: „Are you okay, Princess Bubblegum?" but when I was about to say something someone shot him with an arrow, but he didn`t fall, he just stood infront of me as a barrage of arrows kept coming. I blushed realised someone I didn`t even know would do something like this for me. As I was lost in my thoughts I realised he killed the remaining bandits, but I was shoked when i saw 7 arrows sticking in his body on different places. When I heard his voice, it was similar to Finn`s but I didn`t realised he was asking me something: „Princess, are you okay?" PB: „I`m okay but what about you, does it hurt, o my glob, you need to go to the hospital." While I was hipervenalating, he just pulled all the arrows without a scream. He took me bridal style and started walking out of the forest. I blushed red as tomato because he was so strong despite his wounds. I tried getting out of his grasp but I was to weak to move, so I just sank in his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was night, we were infront of that rock house. When we entered, he layed me on his bed and covered me with a blanket then he went outside. When he returned he gave me some magical goo and said: „It`s for the injuries on your whrists and your head, don`t worry you are safe here I will return you tommorow, until then rest." PB: „Thank you brave hero, but what is your name?" as I was about to take of his hood, he stopped me and said: „You will find out who I am, but for now rest here is some tea and a sandwhich it`s the best I got. And if you want to shower I`ve got some sweatpanths and a shirt for you." I blushed and tooked the clothes. When I went to shower, I was wondering who he is, but I will find out tommorow. When I exited the shower I came into his living room where he was cleaning his weapons. PB: „Thank you for everything I will make sure that you are rewarded." John: „Thank you princess that is my duty as a protector in this lands." PB: „Ok, well goodnight." John: „Oh yea, princess?" PB: „Yes?" John: „The name is John, goodnight." I just smiled and went to his room to sleep.

Chapter 4

John POV:

Oh boy, Hunson is going to kill me. First, I saved a princess from those bandits, then carried her home and now she is sleeping in my bed. This is bad, really really bad. As I was cooking us breakfast, my favourite grill cheese, princess walked in the kitchen. I blushed because she was wearing my clothes. As she looked at me she also blushed. John: „Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" PB: „Yes I did John and what is that smell?" John: „Oh sorry, you don`t like grill cheese?" PB: „I don`t like it, I LOVE IT. Man, this is my favourite meal, how did you know?" John: „I didn`t, it`s my favourite too." PB: „Awesome!" as we sat down to eat, someone broke trough the door. As I took my swords and instinctively stood in front of princess, Hunson came in: „What in a world you think you are doing, kidnapping the princess, all Ooo is looking for her. Boy you are in big trouble." Hunson then smacked me on the head and my hood fell off...

Princess Bubblegum POV:

I almost fainted. In front of me stood a tall black haired 18 year old boy with muscles and a scar on his right cheek: „O my Glob Grob Grod Gob John, you`re a human! Why didn`t you tell me, another human o mien Glob Hunson was is das!" Hunson: „Calm down Bonnibel, I told the boy not to show anyone his face but clearly he can`t stay out of trouble." John: „Says the man who uncovered me." Hunson: „Oh, a smart ass, I know how to deal with one." PB: „Calm down you two, you John are coming with me we are going to Candy kingdom where I will make a meeting with the royalityes and introduce you. John: „OK, your majesty." PB: „No need to be so formal John call me Pb or Bonnibel whaterer you like" I winked him and then we left for the Candy kingdom. The walk there will took about 20 minutes so we will be able to talk. PB: „So, why didn`t you tell me that you are a human?" John: „I don`t know, I was nervous or something." PB: „So are you nervous now, in a company of a beautiful princess?" John: „No, I don`t think so. It`s like when I`m with you, I feel calm and relaxed, but I also have a need to protect you, like an animal protecting his friend." PB: „So, I`m only a friend to you?" I responded in a teasing way. John: „No I didn`t mean it like that I..." PB: „So you do like me?" John: „I...I think mmm..." PB: „Relax lover boy I`m teasing you. Besides were here."

John POV:

I didn`t know how to respond her, I mean she is pretty, but she would never date someone like me, right? As we entered the kingdom someone tackled PB on the floor. I immediately responded with my two swords on its throat: „Step away from the princess, NOW!" the creature laughed and said: „Wow Bonnibel, you were only gone for two days and you found a boyfriend. Did he took care of you nicely?" PB: „NO Marceline nothing like THAT, Glob John you can put down the swords, she`s a friend." As I put down my swords Marceline got closer to me and responded: „You`re lucky you are a friend with Bonnie John, because no one puts a sword on my neck and survives the grasp of the Vampire Queen" I realised my mistake and I took her arm and kissed it: „So you are Marceline, Hunson told me much about you, I am sorry for the misunderstanding Vampire Queen." Blushed, Marceline asks: „ Did you say Hunson, you know my father?" John: „Yes, your father helped me with a lot of stuff, he is a good man now Marceline, and I would ask you if you can go talk with him, he`s changed and he loves you." Marceline then hugs John: „Thank you John, perhaps it is the time to bury that war axe, but that doesn`t matter now, because the royal ball is in tommorrow and I need to go shopping with Bonnie." John: „A royal ball? PB: „Oh I forgot about that I need to prepare and John we will introduce you to all the kingdoms royals but for now I want you to stay in the Candy kingdom as a special guest for a few days is that ok?" John: „Ok princess, as you wish." PB: „ I told you not to call me so formal ok, well if that is settled my butler will escort you to your room, it`s next to mine. Now I`ll be going with Marceline in shoping." John: „ Ok princ... I mean PB have fun." PB: „Oh yea John, thanks for everything." I just stood in awe as she kissed me on the cheek. Then after I left, I heard them giggling and wispering, but I didn`t heard any of it.

After some guy Peppermint Butler led me to my room I was amazed how big the room was. When I settled, I went to train and after that I took a shower. When I exited there were some clothes on the bed and a note:

„There are some clothes I bought for you. I figured you like black, also there is a black tuxedo for the ball tommorow. It starts at 8 Pm. Don`t be late."

Bonnie

P.S. Feel free to explore the castle if you want, and breakfast is tommorrow at 9 Am.

I smiled at the note. Since I wasn`t doing anything, I went for a walk in the castle. I put on the clothes PB brought me and I took my swords, just in case. It was quiet because it was 11 Pm and everyone was asleep. I decided I would go see what was PB doing. As I knocked on her door. I didn`t hear her so I peaked through the door in case she was sleeping. But instead of sleeping, she was showering. I heard her soft voice singing. I decided I would leave but she heard me and said: „Who`s there." I responded: „It`s me princess sorry for disturbing you, I will leave now." PB: „Nonesence, John I`ll be right out." I gulped at the thought of seeing her naked. I immediately gasped when she entered the room in only a towel around her. I was about to exit when she put a hand on my chest: „What`s wrong John, am I making you feel uncomftable?" John: „No princess I just thought of leaving you alone so you can, you know, put some clothes on." As I was about to exit she started crying. „I think this is a bad idea." I thought. When I hugged her she embraced me and started sobbing on my chest. PB: „Please John, can you sleep with me tonight I`m so alone." My face was red as tomato because of the thoughts in my mind. She blushed: „No, nothing like that, I swear, just sleep. Please John, I am so afraid." John: „Ok Bonnie don`t worry I`ll protect you." Then she hugged me again. PB: „Oh thank you John, thank you." As I striped in my boxers, she put on an elegant nightgrown. As we laid down on the bed, she hugged me and fell asleep. My thoughts were running wild, but only one stood out: Am I falling for her?

Chapter 5

John POV:

The next morning I woke up early with something on my chest not letting me go. Then I realised it was PB, she was drooling on my chest and I found it cute. As I gave her my pillow, she immediately hugged it while I was putting some clothes. Then I left for my room not forgeting about our breakfast.

Princess Bubblegum POV:

„Oh Glob, I overslept, dammit it`s 8:45!" I decided I would take a quick shower. I blushed remembering yesterdays events,how he was so sexy in only boxers... Oh snap out of it girl, he doesn`t like you in that way, only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less." only as a friend, only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less, only as a friend... Those thoughts were running in my mind as I went to meet John. Before I entered the dinning hall, I checked my pink short dress and my hair. As I entered he was sitting on his chair waiting for me. PB: „Sorry I`m late, I overslept." John: „It`s ok princess, I didn`t want to wake you up after yesterday." PB: „Oh, about that, I want you to forgive me for my behavior yesterday, it was wrong and I am sorry." John stood up and placed his arms on my shoulders: „Look I`m not sorry because you showed me who you really are and I am thankfull for that and if you ever need anything, you know who to call." I blushed realising his strong arms on mine and thanked him. After we ate he went to train into the mountains and I went to my lab. „Tonight, everything will change."

It was 7 Pm. The guests were coming and PepBut was looking out for them as I prepared for the ball. I was wearing my long pink dress with my matching pink high heels. My pink hair was long till my knees. When I was finished, I went to see if John was ready, but he wasn`t there. I thought he already went in the ball room so I went downstairs.

As I was talking to some princesses, PepBut signaled me that it was time for my speach. „He never came, I thought he cared." As I got everyone attention I started: „ Dear royalityes of Ooo, I am glad you all could make it for our annual Royal ball, please have a great night and now lets start dancing." As the crowd cheered someone bursted through the door and it was John, all covered in blood and guts. As my banana guards were going to attack him I yelled them to stop. When I got on his side he wispered something into my ear, and I was shoked. He nodded and I went to the stage: „Excuse me everyone, can I get your attention." It was hard because everyone was staring at John as he casually walked on a stage with me. He had his hood on so I continued: „My knight here informed me that there was an monster outbreak on the east of the Candy kingdom, but he took care of it so there is no need for you to panic. And also I would like to intorduce my knight, John the human!" As I took of his hood everyone was shoked, but only Finn was screaming: „I`m not alone, I`m not alone!" then he got an smack in the head by Marceline. I snickered at the situation as I said: „He can answer all your questions, but for now let the ball comence!" Then everyone sceamed and started draging John on the dance floor. Magic princess cleaned him up and he gave me a save me look when the other princesses were talking and draging him at the same time. I dragged him to Finn and Jake and signaled them to take care of John while I go to talk with Marceline.

John POV:

John: „Uhh, I`m John." Jake: „No kidding, man after that show I don`t think anyone will forget you." Finn: „Sorry about Jake, he is just hungry, anyways I`m Finn." John: „Glad to meet you, soo what now." Jake: „We can get wasted and dance until our legs break." John: „Than sounds great, lets do it!" As we danced, I saw a beautiful flame person staring at me in the corner. I waved at the guys that I will go get a drink, but they didn`t even budge. When she saw me, she ran outside. I ran on the balcony where she was. John: „I`m sorry if I scared you, but I would like to know your name." Flame person: „I`m Flame Princess, ruler of the Fire kingdom." As I realised who she was I bowed and kissed her arm. She was shoked because she wasn`t hurting me: „How are you not burned, what kind of magic is this?" John: „I`m not burning up because when I was fighting with monsters, one of them had a ring which could grant you one elemental resistant, so I chose fire." FP: „Why fire, it only destroys things, I only destroy." When she started to cry I held my arms on her shoulders : „Fire doesn`t burn stuff, fire makes it the way she likes it,fire isn`t evil, fire is passionate, fire isn`t dangerous, fire is free because whoever can control fire, is also enslaving her. I want you to remember those words." She just stared in my eyes and kissed me. The kiss lasted until our lungs burned, well mine only, after that she looked at me and said: „I want you in my life John. Nobody ever said something like this about me like you did. I want us to be together. Please, when you can, visit me." Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I just stood there amazed at her beauty, but there was a problem: Who will I chose?

Chapter 6

Princess Bubblegum POV:

I was going to catch some air when I saw them: John and Flame princess kissing. I can`t belive it, I thought he loved me. Ever since that night, I thought he cared about me. Everything was fine until that, that whore stole him from me. No, I will not cry for someone who doesn`t care about me, I will just go and kill myself.

John POV:

When I returned I heard PB talking to herself and two words stood out: kill myself. I immediately rushed to her bedroor where I found her on the balcony, ready to jump: „Stop, Bonnie what are you doing?" PB: „There is no point living when I can`t have you, can you just go and leave me alone." John: „This isn`t the way, we will work something out." PB: „Don`t you get it, I LOVE YOU, but after I saw you with FP I knew I was to late, to late to have you." John: „Look please, just step away from the balcony and we will talk about this." PB: „I`m sorry, goodbye John." My heart was pounding like crazy when she jumped. I immediately ran and jumped to catch her. Thankfully I had my swords and in midair I cought her and stabed one of my swords an the candy wall. She begun sceaming and wanted me to let her go. She punched and kicked, but I wasn`t going to let go. Then I hugged her with my arm and kissed her. She was confused, but she calmed down. I told her: „Look, I love you, but I also feel something for Flame princess and I don`t want to hurt you both. Please can you give me some time to think because I don`t want to hurt you or Flame. Don`t you ever do this again, I don`t want to lose you." When she calmed down, I told her to grab me by my neck as I took my other sword and begun descending down the wall. The entire time she was looking at me and when we touched the ground, she didn`t let go. I hugged her tightly and then carried her bridal style to her room. I told PepBut that the princess wasn`t feeling very good and I told him to look out for the ball. When we came to her room, I put her on the bed and laid down with her. She was sobbing a little but eventully she fell asleep, but I couldn`t sleep at all because of the thoughts I was having about those two. PB was cuddled to me as she was talking in her sleep: „Please don`t leave me, I love you. Please John." I couldn`t decide, I just couldn`t, knowing that one of them would end up being hurt. First time in my life I didn`t know what to do

Princess Bubblegum POV:

I woke up this morning with no one beside me. But then all came back to me, yesterdays events, FP kissing John, my suicide atempt, John saving me and our kiss on the wall. John wasn`t here so I went into his room. The room was empty but I heard a noise in the bathroom. As I went in, I saw a naked John infront of me showering. I decided I would take advantage of the situation because he was turning his back on me. As I took of my clothes, I went into a cabin with John : „My my John, you have a sexy body." As I hugged him from behind with my bare breasts touching his back, he almost screamed but I went full tounge with him. When we finished our little session, I said: „And I want every part of it." As I pressed him on the wall, I began stroking his 9 inch dick: „Fuck man, that`s huge." When I put it in my mouth, I could feel its warm radiating inside me. I went deepthroat until I could fell him tense up. John: „Please, PB no more AHHH I`m about to OHHH FUCK!" When he came in my mouth, I could fell his seed in my stomack and it wasn`t enough space of it. PB: „I`ll show you who is better for you John, and after this you won`t forget about me." After I cleaned up, I dragged him outside of the bathroom and on the bed. Then I sat on his dick and begun jumping like there is no tomorrow: „OOHHH John, fuck you`re so big!" I kept my my pace for 30 minutes until I came, but then he took me by suprise and rammed his dick in my ass and started wisphering in my ear: „Now then princess, you`ve been a naughty girl, and do you know what happens to naughty girls? They get punished!" Then he was thrusting like crazy and I was screaming in pleasure. John: „Princess I love you, but I love FP too, can you let me be with both of you?" I was suprised by the question, but I didn`t get to answer as we came in the same time. After I recovered I said: „I love you too, but I don`t want to share you. How about you come to Candy kingdom once a week for our little thing and I`ll leave you two alone, how does that sound?" John: „You got it, Bonnie. Now ready for round 2?" PB: „Sure, lover boy." After about 4 hours of love making we came down for late breakfast and enjoyed eachothers company. PB: „You sure are something lover boy. Nobody ever made me have multiple orgasams except Marceline, but that`s a story for another time." John almost choked to death and when he recovered he gave me a suprise look. PB: „No silly, before she married Finn, I wouldn`t do something like that." John: „Ohhh." He bursted to laughter and I blushed remembering the past events with Marceline. PB: „Look, there`s something you need to know about FP. She and Finn were dating before and they were pretty close to each other, but things got complicated because they were still young and she left him. He was crushed, but eventully he recoverd and started seeing Marceline, while FP replaced her dad and didn`t left Flame kingdom until yesterday. She and I are not in a very good terms, but I want you to take care of her because her powers are connected to her emotions and I don`t want that problem on the loose so be careful with her feelings and stuff. Also, be VERY CAREFUL With sex!" He nervously laughed and I giggled and winked him. After we ate, he went to see FP and I went in my throne room. I was wondering will our thing workout or will I want something more.

Chapter 7

Flame Princess POV:

„Cinnamon Bunn, do you have something to tell me?" CB: „Yes my queen, some guy named John is on the door. He said he wanted to talk to you, he said he knows you. Should I let him in?" FP: „Ok CB, escort him to my chambers and then you will watch the Fire kingdom for a few days." CB: „As you wish, be careful." I can`t wait to be with him, I haven`t felt like this since Finn and I were... Oh stop you, he`s over you and you have John now, besides he is waiting and I planed us much to do.

As I was walking to my personal chambers I heard someone`s voice talking with John. „That voice, Oooh no he`s back." When I bursted trough the door, I saw my father and CB battling and John on the floor passed out, but when I saw a fire ball coming my way, I coudn`t move. As I was awaiting my death, someone pushed me out of the way and took the hit. When I got up I saw my father in chains and CB on his knees talking with someone. FP: „No no no no, JOHN!" I rushed to his side and he was barely breathing. I noticed his shirt was burned and I could see his burned body. His ring broke into two so the doctors had to cast flame shield on him. Then the doctors rushed him to the hospital. I was furious and scared at the same time. I decided I would blow off some steam and I locked myself into my dad`s prison cell. When I finished I had blood all over me, and my dad was lying on the floor coughing blood. FP: „How can you do this to me, why don`t you love me!" FK: „I love you, but you are stronger than me and I was afraid that you will overtrow me, so I had to get rid of you." FP: „Why would you say that, you are my father, I wouldn`t never replace you, but you left me no choice because you were an evil and sadistic ruler who didn`t think anything about his people. I replaced you because I didn`t want to see you rule like that anymore." FK: „Then you are weak, and I don`t want to have anything with you, **you are not my daughter**!" When he said that, I punched him and he passed out. I was sad because what my dad told me but I was worrying about John and I went to see him. The doctors told me that he was stabile and I can go see him. I thanked them for their work and dismissed them. Then I went in. He was sleeping and I crawled into the bed with him. I embraced him and started sobing in his chest. Then his arm was lifting my chin and he kissed me. I was so happy that he was okay. We were in the moment until I could hear beeping noises. I stopped because I didn`t want to hurt him so I just fell asleep in his arms.

John POV:

The next morning I woke up with a lot of pain in my chest but when I realised that FP was sleeping next to me I decided that she will be the person I will wake up next to every morning and go to sleep next to every evening. Then she began to stirr and woke up with a biggest smile I ever seen. But I was suprised when she gave me a slap and a hug at a same time. „FP are you..." „don`t you dare do that to me again I was so worried!" „Hey I`ll be ok, I`m okay now shhh."

When she calmed down, the doctors came and told me I could go home and rest. It`s been awile now and me and FP are happy together. PB didn`t want to mess up our relationship and decided to cancel our little deal. I decided to move in with FP and help her with the kingdom, but sometimes we go on a break in my house in the also hang with Finn and Marceline, and I love when Roseline plays with FP and I know she will be a amazing mother one day but for now we go with a flow. I train with Finn and Rattleballs every week and FP hangs with PB. They became best friends along with Marceline. For now, there wasn`t any sign of Lich and I think the coward won`t show up anytime soon. This is my life, the life of a hero and I couldn` be happier, or could I?

 **THE END**

P.S There WILL be a sequel but for now you will have to wait. Thank you all for your time you are all amazing. Sorry for my spelling, English isn`t my native language. I`m not doing this for glory, I`m doing this because I like it, so review to grade this and give me some advice for the next fanfictions I`ll be doing.

P.S 2 I will be doing Halo, Adventure time, NCIS, Star wars the Clone wars and The Walking dead because they are my favourite. BUT because I am a begginer I will take my time, but I will inform you for all the news. IF somebody doesn`t like this, **first** : Give me advice, don`t tell me this isn`t for me, there might be a secret talent in me, or just skip it, I don`t need your hates and **second** : My FIRST fanfiction, but practise beats everything.

See you soon. BYE!


End file.
